1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of mechanical systems, and more specifically, to rotating structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotation structures provide a means to rotate objects around to serve several purposes, such as displaying automobiles in showroom, turntables for aircraft in storage hangar, rotating floors in theaters, nightclubs, and residential homes, etc. One type of rotation structures is turntable for vehicles. Turntables for vehicles provide for rotation of the vehicles to allow effective entry and exit in confined spaces such as driveways.
Existing techniques to construct rotating structures for vehicles have a number of drawbacks. One technique uses a motor to drive a shaft attached to a platform. This technique does not have mechanical stability, difficult to construct, and expensive. Another technique uses a number of wheels located on the periphery of a track table. This technique requires many moving parts and may suffer frequent breakdowns.